


cant get love (without sacrifice)

by onyxaltair



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Loss, Character Death, M/M, all that fun stuff, im so sorry for this, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxaltair/pseuds/onyxaltair
Summary: where kravitz arrives too late





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i listened to the entirety of taz in the last two weeks and... these are my thoughts

Kravitz had been working flat out for days, and hadn’t seen or talked to Taako at all in that time. Taako hadn’t contacted him in retrospect, but that didn’t stop him from feeling terrible about not having enough time to see his boyfriend.  
He had stopped off to buy a dozen roses for when he saw him, hoping that Taako would accept the gesture and ignore the issue.

He had arrived in Taako’s quarters near midnight, bouquet in hand. Taako’s _empty_ quarters. At closer inspection, the entire apartment was empty. 

Kravitz had been searching the halls for only a few minutes when he bumped into a familiar face. 

“Hi sir!” Angus called out, rushing over to him. “What are you doing here?”  
Kravitz knelt down to be eye and eye with the boy detective, and grinned. “I’m here for Taako, do you know where he is?”  
Angus opened his mouth to speak, before promptly shutting it and sinking his teeth into his lip. He debated for a few moments.  
“I uh, might know sir, but you didn’t here it from me.”

Kravitz had gotten all the information he could get about _Wonderland_ , before ripping a hole in space and time and stepping through to the astral plane. He entered into a room, and there Taako was, but not how he had planned on seeing him.

He was on his hands and knees and covered in blood, dripping out of some wounds, gushing out of others. His outfit was close to drenched in his own blood.  
Kravitz went entirely slack, the dozen roses falling out of his hands and scattering into the floor. He dropped to his knees in front of the vision of Taako, his sight starting to fill with tears. “Please.” He pleaded. “Hold on a little longer.”

Death was his job. He knew what was going to happen.  
There is only so much he can do.

A blow hit Taako, and Kravitz cried out, watching Taako splutter, blood spitting from his mouth. He looked away as Taako’s lifeless form hit the ground with a _thud_ , the astral plane making the sound echo hauntingly around the room.  
Kravitz gagged, falling forward as he shook, entirely wracked with grief. His vision had faltered, as tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. 

He knew the Raven Queen would be contacting him any minute now, telling him that there were more bounties to collect, but Kravitz didn’t move. 

He sobbed into his hands, hearing the rest of Taako’s team mourning as well. 

Magnus crying out at the others in the room, his features contorting, as he screams louder and louder at the figures before falling into sobs himself.  
He could hear Merle crying, his breathing brash and uneven, silent prayers to a dozen deities leaving his quivering lips.  
He could hear the final drops of blood falling from Taako’s body.  
He could hear his heartbeat slow to a stop. 

His eyes had run dry, but his body still shook. He cried out, smashing his hand on the ground, but he was too numb to feel the pain course through it.  
He couldn't save him.  
If he had only come earlier, he might’ve saved him. He could’ve done something, like he said he would – he had ways of saving him – if he had only gotten there  
a little _fucking_ earlier. _It was his fault._

As he watched the blood pool in front of him, Kravitz flinched when it came near despite that he knew he wouldn’t be able to feel it in this plane. 

He pulled himself onto his heels, turning away from the body. He knew what came next.  
He used his cane to help himself up and steady himself.  
He stood there, his knuckles white, stray tears escaping whenever he blinked.

A hand placed itself soothingly on his shoulder, and Kravitz placed his own hand over the top, giving it a squeeze.

“Can’t get rid of me that easy, my man.” 

Kravitz let loose a smile and a sob at the same time, turning to face his love.  
Taako stood there, happy, healthy, but _dead._

Taako placed his hands gingerly on his face, wiping away the tears. A cold kiss on his nose. A smile.  
Kravitz pulled Taako towards himself, holding him tightly in his arms. He’s not alive, and Kravitz was too late to save him.  
He barely got to live what little life he had had. 

But he was here, in Kravitz’s arms, in the wrong plane of existence.

He was here, and Kravitz promised him he’d never leave again.


End file.
